


Bending The Rules

by Einar_Fox



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Jedi Knight, M/M, OCs. - Freeform, Oral Sex, smuggler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einar_Fox/pseuds/Einar_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary - When a young smuggler takes it upon himself to seduce a willing Jedi to his bed, he’ll find that not all Jedi follow the Code the way they ‘should’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> ****Sen'val and Ky'dien belong to me.  
> Any and all things Star Wars related belong to George Lucas.****

"Oof!" 

The sound was blown from his lips as he was shoved hard into the wall of his own ship, strong hands fisting into his jacket and holding him there all as a thick chuckle followed in the wake of that breath. It had been a long time since anyone had handled him like this, a long time since he had allowed it or, as the current situation now dictated, craved it. Dark blue eyes flashed with heat and awareness as he gazed up at the slightly taller man, his handsome captor that held him so nicely pressed against the cool durasteel. Licking his lips, he tipped his chin upward, amusement and soft taunting in his words as he spoke.

"An' here I though' you Jedi were supposed t'be all pent up and th'like..." The smuggler snickered, one hand waving briefly off to the side of them. "...it can' be tha' little ol' me could break tha' famed discipline, hmm...?" He was pushing his luck but not really, Ky'dien knew that the silver haired Jedi wanted to be here just as much as he did, probably more. It was nice to be wanted.

His visitor answered with a simple laugh of his own, head shaking in a way that caused a few perfectly arranged locks to slide free. A brow slid upward as he retorted. "You have me here, in your ship, ready for...." The Jedi trailed off with a small, suggestive grin, letting the weight of his intents linger for a moment before continuing. "...and you want to debate Jedi philosophy...?"

Ky'dien thought about it for a breath or two, not that he truly needed to, for certainly his new found companion more than had a point. Flashing a grin that could have powered Nar Shaddah throughout the better part of a well funded pazaak competition, the smuggler pushed forward against the Jedi's hold. "You're righ'... talk later, action now." His words more than pleased his guest and he was rewarded with a kiss that paled the brutal heat of Tatooine's double suns. "....ohhh, hell..." He groaned, feeling his head go light as blood rushed southward. He was not going to regret a moment of the coming night, not for all the credits in the galaxy.

"Done talking...?" The Jedi teased, his own pale, almost colorless blue eyes dancing with amusement as he began to back away, leaving his smuggler friend pinned to the wall before him. Ky'dien went to protest then, to move forward, to chase that embrace but...

"Wha' the....?" Oh, hell indeed. Limbs failed to respond, or rather, no amount of physical strength could come near to breaking the invisible hold now keeping him vertical against the metal behind him. Silvery bangs draped down over one eye as he flashed the Jedi a look that burned with a mixture of delighted surprise and honest arousal. "...oh, now tha's just an abuse of power...." Not to mention hot as hell. When he had first considered attempting to bed a Jedi, he had to admit, it had certainly stirred his curiousity; how versatile was the Force? It appeared, now, as said Jedi grinned at him across the space that seperated them, that he was about to get his answer, in all of the best ways possible.

Sen'val replied with a small, unconcerned shrug. "Would you have any less? A lover come to your bed only to not give his all...?" Pale eyes danced mischeiviously as he shook his head, one hand lifting to 'direct' his hold upon that invisible power holding his would-be bedmate 'captive'. Ky'dien's form drifted closer to the Jedi and, in turn, the other man moved to pace slowly about him, cool eyes wandering shamelessly over every inch of the smuggler's trim form. "I'd hardly think to do you such a disservice... you, Ky'dien, deserve my all, don't you agree?"

"Withou' a damn doubt in th'universe!" The shorter male agreed with a grin, hardly one to hesitate when it came to honestly expressing his desires. "...though I've gotta say, I better get a chance t'touch y'at some point... or we'll be havin' more than jus' a discussion on philosophy later." He insisted, adamant in informing the Jedi that he would most assuredly give as good as he got.

Warm lips slid against his ear as, from behind him, the Jedi whispered agasint the sensitive flesh. "There will be no shortage of your hands on my body, I promise you that. However... you should know, the first thing I want is that mouth of yours." Trailing his lips briefly against the smuggler's neck, Sen'val purred softly. "...if that tongue is half as talented with flesh as it is with words...." Again he trailed off, savouring the way his words drove a thick moan of want from Ky'dien's throat.

For a moment the smuggler struggled against the Force hold that kept him immobile, needing more than anything in those moments to turn and drag the Jedi's lean form against his own, to dispense completely with words and show the man just how very good he could be. Seeming to sense that desire, Sen'val moved back around to face the shorter man, a smirk on his lips as he withdrew his Force embrace and questioned casually. "I'm assuming you have quarters of your own on this ship...? Or were you planning on continuing our 'encounter' here?"

A snort of laughter pulled from his lips as he all but rolled his eyes and moved past the Jedi, quite literally walking funny thanks to the raging hardon currently occupying his trousers, a single finger beckoning the man to follow. "As fun as it would be to blow y'in th'hallway..." He quipped. "...bed's are more comfortable."

From behind he could hear the Jedi's own, soft chuckle of agreement and it was truly hard not to simply turn and steal another kiss. Ky'dien had no idea what it was about the other man, maybe it was that touch of Force that all Jedi seemed to carry, as though that power held a taste all of its own. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating in ways that the young smuggler had absolutely no true words to describe. Blessedly, his quarters were close and the door slid open before him, hands already moving to shuck his jacket, tossing it aside with a carelessness that betrayed every ounce of his need. When he turned, he was met with the Jedi's smug little smirk, those pale eyes full of confidence and passion. It was a strange look to see on the face of such a man, strange to others of his kind maybe, but not to a man like Ky'dien. He had seen that look before and it always made for a promising evening.

Crooking a finger, he backed up, unbuckling his blaster belt and settling it aside on a nearby chair. No sense throwing guns about, they were worth more credits than half his ship. Clothes could be replaced, a good blaster, not so much. As the backs of his thighs came into contact with the edge of his bed, his lips parted, words on his tongue, only they never got the chance to fall free.

In another playful display of power, Sen'val lifted a hand and pushed it forward, sending out a gentle wave of Force that drove the smuggler down onto his back on his own bed. 

"'Ey!" Ky'dien protested, only to laugh once more as he propped himself up onto elbows. "...Keep it up, Jedi, an' I'll..." Realizing just how futile any 'threats' would sound, he snickered at his own ignorance and instead gave a little wriggle of his hips against the sheets below him. "...alrigh', y'got me here, now wha'...? I remember somethin' abou' hands... m'mouth maybe....?" The dark blue of his gaze glittered, ripe with teasing and seduction as he slipped one hand over his own hip, fingers dancing dangerously close to the bulge in his trousers.

Sen'val's gaze wandered for a moment, following the beckoning path of the smuggler's hand with interest, though the man's words only made him grin. He had to give it to the man, even when knowing full well that he was at a disadvantage, one that was truly so one-sided that if the Jedi honestly wished to harm him, nothing could stop him, Ky'dien showed not an inch of fear or hesitation. The smuggler was cool, confident, convinced that even from his current position, he could control the way their night would go. In a sense, he was right... 

He stepped forward then, shrugging out of the hooded robes and letting them fall to the floor, baring the tunic and armour that he wore beneath. Reverantly, he lifted the lightsaber from his belt and laid it carefully on the chair, propping it intimately with the smuggler's blasters. The few armour pieces he wore came free next, one at a time, slowly, clearly making his waiting bedmate exercise patience as he watched the Jedi disrobe. It was hot, actually, to see this man, this Knight of the Republic, deliberately removing each article in turn, all for him. Ky'dien could not help but grin, fingers trekking a bit lower as he watched, faintly massaging himself through the leathered fabric of his pants.

Sen'val's tunic came off next, revealing a body that tugged a low groan from Ky'dien's lips, fingers tightening a bit on the hardness he teased at. The Jedi's chest and torso was lean, flawlessly tanned, skin pristine, save for a few light, scattered scars, no doubt a staple for a man like this, one familiar with combat on a regular basis. As he moved, the tone of his body was obvious, deliciously sculpted, flesh that seemed to glide over the hard muscles beneath. Ky'dien could almost feel his mouth start to water as he mused over the fact that, at least for tonight, all of the man before him was His to touch and enjoy.

Seemingly pleased with the smuggler's response to his body, Sen'val toed out of his boots and then crawled onto the bed, clad in only his trousers, the fabric light and loose as he moved to straddle the prone smuggler's waist. He dipped down, wordless now as he caught the man's lips, voicing a soft, needy groan that betrayed for the first time just how much he wanted, burned for this. There was no telling how long it had been for the Jedi, though one could surmise, likely far, far too long.

Ky'dien returned that kiss, matching fire for fire as he parted his lips eagerly, his talented tongue dancing out to coil around Sen'val's and tease it back into his own mouth, hungry to suckle at the slick, writhing organ. The Jedi's hand caught in his hair then, strong fingers tightening into the short locks at the base of his skull and holding him there for a moment as he drove into the kiss, enthusiasm taking place of skill as he plundered his bedmate's mouth. Ky'dien was all for such passions, talent was one thing, talent without passion often came off as hollow, a cooler version of the true heat he craved in these situations, and Sen'val was proving that there was not a degree of heat that he lacked.

Hips pushed upward then, twisting a bit as he rubbed his clothed erection against the inside of the Jedi's thigh, an action which caused the man to break from their kiss with a low chuckle. "...so eager." Sen'val breathed, his tone quiet, softly hoarse with desire as pale eyes sought darker ones. In all truth, in a moment like this, the Jedi had to exercise such control. Through the Force he could feel the man beneath him, the searing waves of lust that rolled from him like the whipping, vicious winds of some desert sandstorm. That touch alone, the touch of emotion, the burn of passion was enough to set his own aching cock to leaking in his pants. He returned the motion then, shifting enough to grind his hips down hard, the thickness of his shaft rolling pointedly alongside Ky'dien's own arousal. The action rewarded him with a thick, unashamed cry of pleasure as the smuggler's eyes rolled back, his head then falling back into the pillows, a string of swear words slipping hungrily from kiss-swollen lips.

Ky'dien shuddered in ecstacy, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he focused for a second on the sensation of his own pre starting to soak through the thick material of his trousers. Hell, it was good, so good, that ache of need that set fire to his blood. Dragging his dark gaze back to Sen'val's, he lifted his hands to the Jedi's thighs and pushed a bit, croaking quietly. "Up. Now." His hands slid to the other man's belt, unfastening it and tossing it aside before clever fingers undid those pants and delved inside, quickly moving to slide around the thick, hard shaft within and give a hurried tug. "...up." He repeated, urging the Jedi closer to his face.

Hardly one to protest with such a demand, Sen'val leaned forward, bracing his weight on his hands as he shimmied forward until his bared cock hung down just over the smuggler's mouth. The sight alone was enough to cause his breath to hitch, his own tongue darting out over his lips as eyes never once left Ky'dien's face. His arousal was weeping now, and a thick, shimmering strand of pre slowly dripped down onto the other man's lips. The second that fluid came in contact with that flushed mouth, the Jedi groaned and pressed his eyes shut. It was taking every ounce of his control not to just let go, to finish for, what he was quite positive would only be the first of many times this night.

Ky'dien grinned at that, his tongue lapping out to catch that slick fluid and draw it back into his mouth, pleased with the heady flavour. There were a handful of things in the universe that the smuggler truly loved. His ship, credits, always credits, and this....

Lifting his head from the pillows, he took hold of that warm, silky shaft and pumped it once, milking a bit more of that pre out to coat his lips before laving his tongue in a hot swath over the head of that cock. His reward was another pulse of that flavour and a choked moan from the man above him. Hell... he could listen that all night, and that was certainly the plan. Part of him wanted to keep teasing, to lick, nibble, touch and play until the Jedi above him was begging for more. His own desire, however, had other ideas. Sliding up onto an elbow, he opened his mouth wide around that plump head and suckled, clearly skilled at this as he swallowed the Jedi to the hilt, not stopping until he was nuzzling into the warm bed of tight, silvery curls.

The Jedi cried out then, eyes pinched closed as he pressed his forehead hard against his forearm, hips quivering with the effort it took to not thrust down into that willing mouth and fuck himself into a brain melting orgasm. He gasped a breath, then another, each one escaping alongside a moan or near whimper of pleasure as he shifted slowly, hips unable to resist pumping into that heat in small, jerky movements. Beneath him, the smuggler chuckled, the sound vibrating through his cock in ways that made him bite off a quick string of curses.

Ky'dien grinned around his heated mouthful, fingers teasing back over the softness of the Jedi's sac, lightly rolling the hard, tight balls within before gently pinching at the sensitive skin. That last action drew a gasp and a small jerk from the Jedi and Ky' tenderly massaged the pinched spot with his thumb. The Jedi was close and he could nearly taste the release in his mouth as he worked to prolong this act, rather than have it over so quickly. Drawing back so that he could breathe for a moment, he treated the swollen head of his bedmate's cock to a languid tongue bath before swallowing him down once more, eager to fall into a slow, steady bobbing rhythm.

As his breath began to come in a rush of sweet, panted moans, Sen'val nearly chuckled around a sound of pleasure as it occured to him what the smuggler might say if he knew his bedmate was currently reciting the Jedi Code in his head in an effort not to spill so quickly. He had clearly underestimated just how much prowess the smuggler had in this area of foreplay and honestly had never been so glad to make such a mistake. The Jedi was clinging to the sheets below him as he savoured the slick, suckling heat of the mouth working over his shaft, treating every aching inch to the most delicious combinations of sensation. One moment there was heat and writhing tongue, the next breath the subtle pressure of careful teeth would have him all but seeing stars before the tightness of throat muscles contracting around him would have him gasping out curses.

Pleased with how long his bedmate was lasting, Ky'dien decided to up the ante, wicked fingers dancing deliberately back, gliding along the smooth line of flesh that stretched from below the Jedi's sac to the soft, delicate pucker tucked between perfectly muscled cheeks. The tender skin there was still dry, so the smuggler paused for a moment to suckle a finger into his mouth alongside the Jedi's cock, slicking it to dripping before letting it linger over that opening once more. His partner was in complete thrall by now, hips working with the bobbing of his head, eyes still clenched shut, sweat beading at his temples as Sen'val clearly worked to control himself.

Having ideas of a completely different nature, Ky'dien called the Jedi's bluff and sucked him deep, hard, swallowing around him as, in one sure, practiced movement, he sank that slicked finger deeply into his bedmate's ass. The digit curled expertly, pumping in and out in time with the movements of his mouth as he massaged those sensitive inner walls.

No stranger to such pleasures, the added stimulation made Sen'val cry out, hips abruptly pressing forward, shoulders trembling with effort as he gave up trying to resist release. It was too good to pass up, the chance to fall prey to those skillful attentions and simply lose himself completely in the moment. A whimper ghosted from his lips a second before he licked his lips and whispered in warning. "...Ky'."

The smuggler groaned in response and only sucked harder, delved deeper, his own hips humping at the empty air as he chased the Jedi's orgasm down like his next cache of credits. That effort hardly went unrewarded as, with a cry that was nearly enough to pierce the soundproofing of his cabin, Sen'val came undone above him, hips thrusting harshly now, hot, thick seed shooting free in a rapid barrage. Ky'dien had never been more thrilled, throat working hungrily, sure to be sore from the abuse in the morning, not that he gave a damn about such things now. He swallowed quickly, sucking down every last drop of that heady release, his tongue swiping softly now, well aware of the infinite sensitivity that would follow in the wake of such an outpouring. The taste was everything he craved and then some and he lapped slowly at that softening cock until he was sure Sen'val was clean of everything but saliva.

Finally releasing the now flacid organ from his mouth, he panted for a moment, working to regain his breath as he flashed a lazy grin upward, dark eyes seeking the Jedi's own, pleasure hazed gaze. They shared that look, that grin for a breath or two, before Ky'dien licked his lips and offered, voice hoarse from the pounding abuse of that cock. "You are no' leavin' here till I get t'do tha' again."

Above him, drained by the force of his orgasm, the Jedi nodded weakly, flashing his own grin as he replied. "You have my word... You'll have it again, along with so much more." The vow was delivered softly, pale eyes flashing in a way that ensured the smuggler that their night was far from over.

Returning the promise with a wink, Ky'dien nodded, lightly tapping his fingers to the Jedi's thigh before pushing him over, rolling the man to his back and moving to crawl over him. "Five then? Catch our breath?" He suggested playfully, a sentiment which earned him a chuckle and a nod.

"Five... if that, then you're mine." Sen'val promised, his pale eyes shining with assurances of the pleasures to come.


End file.
